legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Sparrow
There are pirates who are feared, and then there's Jack Sparrow, or Captain Jack Sparrow, as he prefers to be called. He is played by Johnny Depp. Jack is one of the finest pirates and one of the most dangerous ones due to his sheer insanity, improbable shooting and masterminding tatics. He is also a rare case of a pirate who is friendly. While sailing the sea with his crew, he met Bender, Skipper and Heloise, the three heads of the B Team and the team he would join up with while they were relaxing after Discord's defeat. Bender and Jack, hearing much about one other, hit it off fast and soon became buddies what with the robot and his 2 main allies giving Jack membership into his organzation and team, and made a Goaway member so he could give a helping hand to his one loyalty apart from the ship, The B Team, and all of its allies. Totally Mobian Spies Jack Sparrow apparently was hunting for something valuable for Bender and gave it to him, what it could be we don`t know. But Jack Sparrow is one of the goaway team mates lending Bender and co a hand and providing him with infomation. Jack Sparow then gives everyone boardance on his Black Pearl which somehows flies as he leads everyone back to Fairy World to get Bender. Jack gives Bender his final piece to his Patriots scheme and Jack Sparrow then takes the crew to give Eddy a hand. He show before Carmelita arrests Eddy and the rest telling them that they need to work together because her law abiding are getting in the way of process. Jack Sparrow then helps Princess Sally get Brass and kills Beckett while he sends Frost to kill JJ. Captain Jack then brings Brass to Dr.House so he can get derobotizing done The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Jack Sparrow is returning to help the heroes against his boss's archfoe Discord and also Sigma who recurited Davy Jones who Jack once made a deal with before the events of the movie. He helps the team and works with Hellboy and Obi Wan take down the Dystopia Forces against the team. Jack then helps Master Chief and Jake at taking down Manadarin. He meets Jack Frost, and tells the team not to mistake them for each other since they both have the same first name Legends of Light and Darkness He somehow gets to Berk and learns about Malefor through Iroh. He dresses as Indiana Jones, which does annoy Bender as it isn't fantasy. Jack states it's quest based and that Indy surived a nuclear explosion and if that isn't fantasty he doesn't know what is.Jack Sparrow and Obi Wan then delibrately let Hiccup figure out the clue as they wish to help him overcome his confidence crisis. He is with Obi, Spyro and Hellboy where they try to find the others, they encounter and meet Sliver and Green who join the team. He goes back to the others and finds the three Model H Fragments while the duo return safe. Jack Sparrow takes cover from the rain with his friends and carries them off to safer location in case someone tries to attack the team. He also wonders where Aleu went for such time and is the first to notice the others waking up from the sleep spell. When Hiccup and Klonoa question H on the map, Jack confirms it`s a real map but a pirate one. While the others were asleep he took the others over to a island thus saving everyone much time in walking. When Sparrow was separated, he with the others traveled to the location of the 3rd and last Model L Fragment. Sparrow goes after Blackbeard after Captain H and duels with him. As a result, Sparrow gets it with Zuko's help or took the fragment while He stalled Blackbeard. Friends: Will Turner, Elizbaeth Turner, His Crew, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Lizbeth, The B Team, Jill Valentine, Zuko, Hellboy, Cammy, Obi Wan, Katara, Atomic Betty, Danny Phantom, Tak, Hiccup, Astrid, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Spike, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Finn, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Asami Sato, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman,Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Iroh, Sabrina Spellman, Sliver, Green, Klonoa Enemies: Davy Jones,Cutler Beckett, Blackbeard, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, The League of Darkness Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Characters hailing from the Pirates of the Carribean Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Royalty Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sexy characters Category:Fifth in Command Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Funniest Characters Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Master Manipulator Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Swordsmen Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Third in Command Category:Gun Users Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Badass Normal Category:Hat Wearer Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies